A Summer to Remember
by Evil.pixie.at.heart
Summary: Bella was a dork in the fourth grade. Edward always picked on her. Now she and his sister are BFFL. What happens when he comes home to find a beautiful woman sleeping in his bed? How will he react when he finds out it's Bella? All Human. Co-written. D
1. Sleepovers, and Strange Women

-1_Okay so ever since my cousin has gotten a fan fiction account I have wanted to co-write a story with her, and now we have finally started it!!!! Yay!!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!! I know exciting right?!?! P.S. just so you don't get confused this is going to be on both of our accounts because we couldn't choose which to put it on. _

_Disclaimer: Okay Twilight is on the list of the many things that we don't own. For example: we don't own peanut butter, or silly string, or string cheese, or crazy string, or popcorn, or marshmallows, or jelly. But somehow we found a way to incorporate all those things into this one story, and trust me it ain't pretty, but it's funny. So yeah we don't own Twilight, but we do have this amazing story to be proud of so what now??????_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sleepover, Strange Women, and a Super Model:**

**BPOV:**

My fourth grade year, was the absolute worst of my life. My name is Bella Swan, and I was the fourth grade class loser.

I had been a little more than awkward, and that was an understatement. I was tall, but still hadn't lost my baby fat. My skin was pasty white, and no matter how much time I spent out in the sun nothing could change that.

I was constantly getting gum stuck in my frizzy hair, so my father, Chief Swan, decided to cut it short, so he didn't have to always fight with a sticky mess when I got home.

I had thick rimmed glasses, and braces. My lips were always chapped, and I was dressed poorly because we just didn't have the money to pay for anything else.

And to top it all off I was shy and timid, and all I wanted to do was blend in with the background, but my klutzy ways prevented that from happening. Like I said before, dork didn't even cover me in the fourth grade.

Finally Alice, my savior, the one person who could stand to be around me…okay that's a bit of and overstatement. But Alice finally took me under her wing, and changed my life drastically. I could still remember it like it was yesterday.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen! I'm your new best friend!" She had said.

"O,o,okay!" I stuttered shy as ever. Alice, and her brothers were the definition of popular in elementary school, but that didn't stop her from reaching out to me. She had always been like that though.

Her brothers, not so much. Emmett and Edward always picked on me. Despite the fact that he was mean to me I've always had, and probably will always have a crush on Edward Cullen. Even though it had been 10 years since I've actually seen him.

He had green eyes that I got lost in every time I saw them, even if it was just a picture. And the most beautiful shade of hair I had ever seen. It was a reddish bronze, and was constantly in a beautiful mess. Even at ten he was the most gorgeous guy on the planet.

The day he left for boarding school was quite possibly the saddest day of my life. And since then the only time I ever saw him was through the school pictures he would send every year. And let me tell you that boy only go better looking with time.

I was now 19 years old currently having a slumber party with my two best friends Alice, and Rosalie Hale-whom we had met in fifth grade, the year Edward left for boarding school.

"Alice this has to be the most comfortable be…" my voice was cut off by a fluffy purple cased feather pillow to the face.

"Alice!" I squealed as my best friend threw a fist full of popcorn at me, then in seconds flat another hand full of marshmallows.

Now Alice and I had started an all out food war. We were squealing and laughing at the top of our lungs and soon my only defense against my evil pixie friend was a pillow.

The popcorn still being hot was melting the marshmallows into a gooey mallowy mess that was sticking to everything in sight. Just as Alice loaded up another pop mallow-as I liked to call it- Rose walked in carrying a large pink bowl of Peanut Butter M&Ms.

"Okay guys this is the last bag…" Poor Rose had been caught in the cross fires of Alice and I's food war.

Alice tossed a pop mallow towards Rose and I's direction were it landed on Rose's right boob, and I smacked a feather pillow down on Rose's head.

Now that Rose was involved, the war had just begun. She was grabbing fist fulls of Peanut Butter chocolate morsels and throwing them at us.

Dodging pop mallows and M&Ms left and right with nothing but a pillow for any kind of protection. Alice and quickly took a look at each other and mouthed 1,2 "3!" We squealed and mad a mad dash for Rose. Our surprise attack had given Alice and I just enough time to take our unsuspecting friend onto the humongous purple, pink, and silver dressed bed, and begin beating her over the head with fluffy, soft, feather pillows.

After four minuets of this we were all laughing so hard that speaking was impossible and breathing was labored.

Alice and I silenced our attacking and stood up. We were just beginning to breath normal again when Rose lunged.

Again we were rolling around on the mush and mess cover ground, grabbing what we could off the floor, and throwing it at each other.

Suddenly out of nowhere Alice stopped and sat up. "Stop!" She declared firmly. Rose and I complied when Alice did things like this she usually had a feeling about something. You could call it a premonition.

"I'm hungry, I want a snack." She stated simply. I looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Alice…we're rolling around in food. EAT SOMETHING!" Rose giggled.

"No, I'm in the mood for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Alice replied. Rose and I looked at each other.

"Okay Alice." Rosalie said. Then Alice was gone. Rose and I took this chance to catch our breaths. We sat chuckling for a few minuets.

We hadn't heard Alice re-enter but her presence was mad known. "Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!" Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches flew through the room and plastered the back of my and Rose's heads.

"Told ya I was in the mood for PB&J." Alice stated taking a bite out of an unharmed sandwich. The war ensued again, but we called it quits when the cheese started flying.

In the end we were coved in: Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, chocolate, whipped cream, silly string, crazy cheese, feathers from the exploded pillows, marshmallows, popcorn, and bits of string cheese.

I told the girls goodnight and headed to Edward's room where I went into the bathroom. Examining myself in the mirror I laughed.

My now ivory skin was plastered with food and toppings, as well as my hair that now hit my shoulder blades. My chocolate brown eyes were puffy from crying tears of laughter, and surprisingly my contacts stayed in. I picked the big chunks out as well as I could, then jumped in the shower.

After my shower I became sleepy so I hurried to brush my straight white teeth, and change into a new pair of shorts and a clean cami, that accentuated my curvaceous slim body.

Crawling into the king size bed with golden sheets I quickly fell into a deep sleep thinking of Peanut Butter M&Ms, and pop corn.

**EPOV:**

I had just gotten home after a long drive from Port Angeles, and an even longer flight-four hours-from New Hampshire.

I was excited to see my family. For the first time in 10 years I would actually be on and extended vacation, and able to spend it with them.

My parents had decided to send me to a boarding school in Chicago for my middle and high school career, and I went to Dartmouth for collage. Which meant besides the occasional visit I didn't see them much. So it was kind of a big deal that I could spend a whole summer with them.

Boarding school had been boring, plain and simple. I had thought of many ways to make it exciting, all of which involved breaking the rules. There had been multiple times I had almost been expelled. Luck for me though we had a headmistress, and I was a little more than average looking to put it lightly. And I was able to charm her out of any drastic punishment.

Collage was fun I had made lots of friends, and I wasn't so bad with the ladies. But I really hadn't found anyone that I wanted to be with for a long period of time.

I dropped my bag and the door, too tired to even carry it up the stairs, and headed up to my room. Thankfully I had a very comfortable mattress practically calling my name.

That's why I thought I had the wrong room when I opened my door and found a girl who could have easily been a super model sleeping in my bed.

At first I thought Alice had given me a welcome home present, but then I realized I wasn't supposed to be home for another two weeks. So it must have been one of Alice's friends.

I was upset that I couldn't sleep in my bed, and I was sorely tempted to climb in next to her anyways. But Esme had raised me a gentleman, so I got a pillow and blanket, and headed back out the door to the couch.


	2. Suprise

Hey guys!! Sorry about the updates-or lack there of. But my cousin and I only have certain periods of time that we can get together and write. Thankfully now is one of those times. So you guys finally get a new chapter!!! This chapter is dedicated to Kendall94 and Alyshaisstunna for there wonderful concern about this story, and offering to continue it for us! Our fans are the reason we write =) so thanks to everyone out there who reviewed and PMed. You are all awesome!

Disclaimer: Yeah we don't own twilight, but we do have one thing in common with Stephenie Meyer...um...well...we all write? Is that good enough. Okay so we aren't as cool as Stephenie, but we are still pretty awesome right? Don't answer that!

* * *

Surprise:

EPOV:  
I was having a very good dream, and it involved the beautiful woman who had been in my bed last night. I really wasn't ready to wake up, but I was forced to when the unmistakable sound of my sisters voice startled me.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. And let me tell you, for as small as Alice is she sure can get loud. Then I felt her pounce on me.

"It's good to see you too shortie!" I laughed as I opened my eyes. She giggled at the nickname.

"What are you doing home? You aren't supposed to be here for another two weeks!" "Yeah I convinced my professors to let me take my finals early. Alice can I ask you a question?"  
"Yeah sure! Anything!" she said. "Why was there a freaking super model in my bed when I got home. You didn't need to get me a welcome home gift." She giggled, and I didn't understand what had been so funny. My question was perfectly logical.

"She's not a super model Edward, though she clearly could be if she wanted to. Who would have thought that our awkward little Bella could turn into such a beautiful woman?"  
"Wait, that was Bella?"

The last time I had seen Bella she had been socially, physically, and emotionally inept. Now she wasn't physically awkward at least.

"Yep!" Alice said simply. Bella then walked into the room carrying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

BPOV:  
I had just woken from one of the best dreams ever! Edward had come home, and told me he loved me then kissed me. I know only in my dreams right? But the sound was the thing that  
had woken me up.

Alice's chiming voice had yelled in a squeak. "Edward!" Wait! Edward was home? I popped up out of bed and ripped the covers off. I ran my fingers threw my hair and took the stairs two at a time. Amazed I didn't fall coming down.

When I hit the bottom floor I walked quickly into the kitchen, and listened to Alice, Rose, and Edward's conversation.  
"... I convinced my professors to let me take my finals early. Alice can I ask you a question?" Edward's melodic voice asked. I went week kneed just hearing it after having gone so many years without it.

Alice replied, "Yeah sure! Anything!" "Why was there a freaking super model in my bed when I got home? You didn't need to get me a welcome home gift." Wait was he talking about me? There was no possible way...was there?  
Alice giggled, "She's not a super model, though she clearly could be if she wanted to. Who would have thought that our awkward little Bella could turn into such a beautiful woman." He was talking about me!!! I was so happy I had to busy myself with making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich so I didn't scream out in joy. Alice would get a kick out of this one.

"Wait that was Bella?" I heard Edward say after a short moment of silence.  
"Yep!" Alice said very nonchalantly I walked out of the kitchen into the living room holding the sandwich. I leaned against the door frame and took a bite when Alice and Rose were looking, and tried to keep a straight face.

Alice and Rose burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, and soon Alice, Rose, and I were rolling on the floor. "What's so funny?" Edward yelled over us. I immediately stopped laughing, and Rose and Alice sat up. "Long story Edward!" Alice said wiping a tear of laughter away.  
Then I remembered Edward sitting, well now standing in front of the couch watching us. Watching me.

"Bella." He said simply. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Edward, you're home early!" I said as if I didn't already know everything.

"Yeah my professors let me take the finals early. Wow you look absolutely amazing!" He said. Though his words were flattering I didn't let him see how happy they really made me.

"Thank you Edward!" I said winking. He looked utterly shocked. Not only had my appearance changed, but I had also gained more confidence.

"So does someone want to tell me why a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sent you all into hysterics for crying out loud!" Edward asked. Before any of us could answer Rose-who I hadn't seen exit the room-walked back in carrying another sandwich and launched it at Edward. Again we started bursting out laughing, and Edward looked furious.

"What was that for?!" Edward cried. "Sorry Edward, but I thought it was best to show you what was so funny!" Rose said as we both gave her high fives.

"I don't get it." Edward said, looking utterly confused.

"Come!" Alice demanded, and led him to her room. She opened her door, and I was surprised to find that the room was still covered with the mess we created last night. "What happened?" Edward asked, slightly appalled.

"Food fight!" I shrugged, then Rose, Alice, and I all began laughing hysterically again. Edward just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"What are you waiting for Bella? Follow him!" Alice said as I watched Edward walk away. I just smiled at her, and did as she told me.

"Edward!" I called. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just wanted to catch up! I haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled up at him a little shyly.  
"I know, the last time I saw you I was making fun of you for your frizzy hair!" He laughed.

"I never really did forgive you for that you know!" I joked right back.

"Yeah well I guess I did have a pretty big crush on you back then." He said then ducked his head, and it looked like he was blushing!

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about that anymore, totally past that." He said, and my heart sank.  
I gave my best fake smile and said, "Let's hope so. That might be a bit awkward when my boyfriend comes around."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Was it just me, or did he sound disappointed?

"No, but I do have a pretty big crush on someone. I have for a while now." I said hoping to spark his interest and maybe make him a little jealous.

"And do I get to know this guys name, or is that just a big mystery that I have to solve on my own?" He laughed.

"Well if you really must know...never mind." I teased.

"Aw come on Bella, I just admitted that I had a crush on you as a kid! You can't tell me who you have a crush on now? I probably don't even know the guy I've been away for so long." Edward said.

"Oh trust me, you know him!" I said.

"Is it Mike Newton?" He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Really Edward? I couldn't even stand him as a kid. I thought you knew me better than that at least!" I exclaimed, and poked his stomach. His abs were really hard.

"Can't you just tell me, please?" And his eyes melted and stared into mine. "It's..." I was just about to tell him the truth when Alice, and Rose came bounding down the stairs.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"What? What? What?" I laughed back.

"You, Rose, and I are going...SHOPPING!!!" She screamed.

"Alice, someone has to clean up the mess that is your bedroom!" I said trying to get out of this. She pouted, but I could tell she knew that I was right.

"Bella, don't ruin this for me please! I really want to go shopping!" "How about this Alice. You and Rose go shopping. I will clean up your room, and you can pay me back with some  
awesome outfits! You know my size!"

"I'll stay and help Bella." Edward said, then looked at me. "That is if you want it. You used to be stubborn about that stuff."

"No I will definitely need it!" I laughed. "Alright, so it's settled. Rose and I will go shopping while the two lovebirds stay here and clean!" Alice exclaimed with a devious grin. Then dodged my hand as I reached out to smack her.

"Rose let's go before I get hospitalized!" Alice laughed.

"See you!" I called after them then turned back to Edward. "Let me go get my cleaning clothes on, and we can get started." I said, then went to change.

EPOV:  
I was sitting in Alice room waiting for Bella to get here, so we could start in on this terrible mess. I couldn't believe I had told her that I had a crush on her, and I really couldn't believe that I told her not anymore.

I was kicking myself when Bella walked in wearing a tattered tank top, and tight booty shorts. I just about had a heart attack then and there, and it took all my will power to tear my eyes away from her long creamy legs and look at her face. She was smirking at me.

"Like what you see?" She asked with a knowing grin, but also a bit sarcastically. I didn't know what to say so I just laughed.

"Alright it's probably going to take us all day to get this done, so we should get started now!" Bella said then bent down to pick up the trash bag in the middle of the floor. I know it was wrong of me to think about her like she was a piece of meat, but Bella's backside was beautiful! What can I say I'm a guy!

I shook my head, trying to clear it and went over to Bella. She had something that looked oddly like popcorn fused together with a marshmallow. "What is that?" I asked pointing to whatever it was that was in her hand. "Or do I even want to know?"

She laughed and said, "It's a pop-mallow! Trust me this probably isn't the strangest thing you are going to find in this room today."

"Lovely!" I said sarcastically. And picked up yet another pop-mallow. Bella just laughed at the disgusted look on my face.

"Did you guys really eat this?" "Ew! No, they worked better as projectiles!" She said laughing then threw some licorice at me. I let that one slide for now, because I was starting to feel a little nauseous from the smell.

"Bella, this is a brand new shirt! I really don't want to get it dirty!" I said as I stripped it off, and tossed it into the hall way. I went over to the window, pulled back the curtains, and opened the windows.

I felt my muscles flex and I hoped Bella had seen it. I was disappointed when I turned around and Bella was facing the opposite way stripping the bed of it's sheets.

Again Bella plus bending wasn't really good for me right now. I wasn't sure what to say so I just picked up the first item of whatever was lying on the floor-which happened to be a s'more-and threw it at her.

It hit her square on the butt, and she straightened immediately.

"Oh no you didn't!" She said turning back to me. I just smirked and nodded. She too smirked, but somehow it was more evil than mine. "You will pay for that!" She then scooped up what looked like silly string and hit me right across the face.

It was on then!

We used the remnants of whatever food was used last night for our own mini food fight. Finally Bella called it quits so we could get back to the task at hand. We finished cleaning two hours later, and plopped down on Alice's floor. Covered in a lot of things that I didn't want to know what it was.

"There's chocolate melting on my leg!" Bella stated looking down at her thigh. I don't know why I did it, but I bent down and licked up the chocolate. Bella's breathing hitched, and I was afraid I had done something wrong.

"Um I should probably go hop in the shower. I'm really...dirty?" Bella said then got up and sauntered out of the room. I was left, awestruck by her beauty for a good 30 minuets. I finally  
decided that a shower was a good idea for me as well.

I went and got a towel out of the linen closet and put it in the downstairs bathroom. Then I realized I had nothing to change into, and all my clothes were up in my room. So I sprinted up to get some.

I tested my door do see if it was locked, and it wasn't. So I opened it wide, and stopped in my tracks at the sight before me.

BPOV:  
I couldn't believe Edward had admitted to having a crush on me as a little kid! Every time I would say that to myself I would also think of how he said, not anymore. Well that was fine, because I would make him fall for me again! Starting with today!

I changed into my "cleaning outfit." Which really was just a tattered old tank top that I bought when I was in sixth grade, and a pair of booty shorts. I was willing to do anything to get Edward! Well almost anything.

I entered Alice's room where Edward was already seated on the bed. His eyes went directly to my legs when he realized I was there, but he was able to pull his head up to look at my face.

"Like what you see?" I asked smugly, but also a bit sarcastically, so he didn't think I was too full of myself. He didn't say anything just laughed.

"Alright it's probably going to take us all day to get this done, so we should get started now!" I said then bent down to pick up the trash bag in the middle of the floor. I could almost feel his eyes boring into my behind, and I couldn't bring myself to be angry or embarrassed.

I looked up as he approached me and looked at the object in my hand. "What is that?" He asked "Or do I even want to know?"  
I just laughed and said, "It's a pop-mallow! Trust me this probably isn't the strangest thing you are going to find in this room today."

"Lovely!" He said sarcastically. And picked up yet another pop-mallow. I just laughed at the disgusted look on his face. "Did you guys really eat this?" "Ew! No, they worked better as projectiles!" I said laughing then threw some licorice at him. He-of course being a guy- complained about his shirt.

"Bella, this is a brand new shirt! I really don't want to get it dirty!" He said as he stripped it off, and tossed it into the hall way. I couldn't help but stare. His abs were perfect, and he was  
the pure definition of sexy!

Then he went over to the window, pulled back the curtains, and opened the windows. I watched as each movement made his muscles flex. I was almost positive he was doing it to drive me crazy.

Well two could play at the game! I turned and bent over the bed and acted like I was taking off the sheets. I felt it when something sticky made contact with my butt. I knew it was sticky because it didn't bounce off like it should have, it just stayed there. It was probably a marshmallow of some kind.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said turning back to him. He just smirked and nodded. I too smirked, but I had learned from Alice how to truly scare someone, so mine was much more impressive.

"You will pay for that!" I said then scooped up what looked like silly string and hit him right across the face. It was on then! We used the remnants of whatever food was used last night for our own mini food fight.

Finally I called it quits so we could get back to the task at hand. We finished cleaning two hours later, and plopped down on Alice's floor. Covered in everything that was used in last nights food war.

"There's chocolate melting on my leg!" I stated looking down at my thigh. Edward laughed, but then leaned down and licked to chocolate off my leg. My breathing hitched and my heart started beating wildly. I couldn't believe what had just happened. "Um I should probably go hop in the shower. I'm really...dirty?" I said then got up and tried to be as graceful as I could as I walked out of the room.

I went and got a towel. Then went back into Edward's room, got my shampoo and conditioner out of my bag, and went to Edward's bathroom.  
The shower calmed my nerves a bit and it felt amazing after a long day of cleaning. Eventually the hot water started to run out, so I turned off the water, and stepped out and wrapped up in a towel.

I ran it through my hair then wrapped it around my body, and stepped out into Edward's room where my clothes were. I dropped my towel just as I heard the door knob click open. I froze where I was, too shocked to even remember that I needed to wrap myself back up in the towel.

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm..." Edward began to say, but didn't finish his sentence. I covered myself as sufficiently as I could with my hands and turned to face him. I still couldn't remember to put the towel back around me.

Edward was standing there staring at me. Wide eyed, but he couldn't turn away. He looked like he couldn't speak if he tried. His eyes just made their way up and down my almost completely exposed body.

"Edward, could you um, get out for a sec while I change please?" I asked. He just nodded, but didn't budge an inch. He was still just staring at me. I counted to 50 before I spoke again. "Like nowish?" Again he just nodded.

"EDWARD!!!" I yelled after I counted to 50 yet again. That seemed to break him out of his trance.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I'm so sorry! I...I..." He stuttered before turning and walking out the door. I dressed quickly after that, bright red, and dreading seeing Edward again.

* * *

Alright, so what did you all think? Personally we liked it, but IDK about all of you ha ha. So you might want to let us know if you all did to with this little thing we like to call a review, and we promise we'll have more chapters coming soon. But right now it's late, and we need our brains firing on all pistons if we are going to write anymore. So review while you wait, and it will make the time go by A LOT quicker.


	3. Pickel

Okay So we are going to spoil you guys since you were so patient with us =). You're welcome!!! So last chapter was pretty awkward to say the least, but you only got Bella's take on it. We are going to let you see what Edward was thinking throughout it starting where we left off in Edward's point to view. So here you go! ENJOY!!

We don't own Twilight okay? We probably never will, and let me tell you that is really depressing!!!! ='( Anyway on with our story. YAY!!!

* * *

EPOV:  
Bella was standing there completely naked, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away. She was just too beautiful!

"Oh my gosh Bella I'm.." I couldn't think of anything to say, and I couldn't speak anyway. She covered herself with her hands and turned back to me. My eyes wandered up and down her gorgeous, almost exposed body. I knew it was wrong and that I should turn away, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Edward, could you um, get out for a sec while I change please?" She asked. I nodded, but didn't move an inch. I just stood there transfixed by her beauty. I knew it was wrong and that I should leave, but I couldn't feel my legs, and I would have fallen if I tried to move. About a minuet passed before she spoke again.

"Like nowish?" Again I just nodded. I couldn't do anything else.

Another minuet passed before she yelled, "EDWARD!" That broke me out of my fixation.

"Oh my gosh Bella! I'm so sorry! I...I..." I stuttered, then turned and half jogged back out the door. I couldn't believe I had just stood there like an idiot staring at her like that! She probably felt so awkward, and uncomfortable.

Way to go Edward you dumby! I didn't know what to do now, I still had no clothes to change into, and I wasn't about to go back into that room right now. So a shower was out for now, but I wanted to be busy when I saw Bella again. If I was busy acting like nothing had happened then she might not feel as awkward. I finally decided to sit down and play. I hadn't played my piano in years.

I was afraid that I might have forgotten how, but as soon as my fingers found the keys I knew exactly what I was doing. It was like riding a bike, something you will never forget once you know how to do it properly.

"Your room is free." Bella's voice said from the doorway. I jumped a foot, because I had been so absorbed in a new song that I was writing, and I hadn't heard her approach. "Thanks! And again sorry for before." I said.

She just giggled and blushed a little. "It's nothing really. You aren't the first Cullen to see me in my birthday suit."

"Emmett has seen you naked?" I asked appalled. "Um I was actually talking about Alice."

"Oh." "So what are you playing?" She asked after a short awkward silence.

"Something new. I'm just playing around with a couple of notes."

"Can I hear it?!" She asked enthusiastically. Her eyes we bright, and she had a wide grin plastered on her face. I couldn't not say no when she looked like that.

"Sure." I said then let my hands dance across the keys. Filling the room with the sound of the piece I had been creating. It really was quite beautiful, and the inspiration for it was sitting right next to me.

It was only natural that a beautiful girl would inspire a beautiful song.

I finished with the piece and looked over at her. Her mouth was hanging open, and she had a tear in her eye. "That was so beautiful Edward!" "Thanks! Since you seem to like it so much I will call it Bella's lullaby." I said.

That's what I was originally going to name it in the first place, but now at least I had an excuse. She smiled and blushed as I wrote the title on the top of the sheet music.  
"Thank you!" She said after a while, and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

"No problem. " I grinned at her.

"Will you play it again?" She asked. And we both smiled as the melody filled the room once more.

BPOV:  
Edward was in the shower, and I was sitting on the couch watching some random reality T.V. show that I was really paying any attention to. Edward's song was still playing over and over in my head. It was really one of the more beautiful pieces I had ever heard.

"What are you watching?" Edward asked stepping out into the living room. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel. I blushed as it brought back what had happened only a short while ago.

"It's my house. I'll walk around in the nude if I want to!" He exclaimed then ripped the towel off of himself.

Luckily I was able to cover my eyes before I saw anything.

"Bella it's okay! I'm wearing my boxers." He laughed. I cautiously uncovered my eyes and found that he was telling the truth. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, but I would still appreciate it if you would go put some actual clothes on."

"Fine!" He pouted, and walked out of the room. A few minuets later he came back wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a tight black shirt that showed off ever muscle in his sculpted chest.

"Are you happy now?" He asked.

"Much better!" I laughed, and he plopped down on the couch. "So what are we watching?" He asked like he was truly curious.

"A-N-T-M," I said.

"In guy please?" I laughed and said. "America's Next Top Model."

"Oh." He said then watched the show as if it we the most interesting thing on the planet. "Alright I'm bored!" He said after a few minuets.

"Well there really isn't anything else on."

"Do you mind if I look?" He asked and held his hand out for the remote.

"No you will probably turn it onto some lame guy show like Scarred!" "Wait Scarred is on?" He asked slightly excited.

"No I was just using it as an example Edward!"

"Can I at least look Bella?" He asked and begged with his eyes. I couldn't refuse him anything when he did that, so I just handed him the remote. He quickly scanned through the channels.

He stopped on Pride and Prejudice-the newer version.

"Much better!" He sighed and leaned back into the couch. I looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Seriously Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, do you honestly think that I would willingly watch this. I just wanted to see the look on your face." He laughed and flipped it to Attack Of the Show.

I didn't want to watch it, so I got up and went to get myself something to eat. I went to the fridge where I saw a jar of unopened pickles.

"Edward!" I called, a devious plan forming in my mind.

"Yeah Bella?"

"Could you come in and open this jar for me?" I asked in a sweet voice. I heard him get up and walk to the kitchen. I just handed him the jar.

"Pickles?" He asked taking them from me.

"Don't make fun. It sounded good." He just laughed and effortlessly unscrewed the lid. I took a pickle and Edward put the lid back on.

When he turned back to me I had the pickle in my mouth, and I was sucking the excess pickle juice off of it. His eyes bulged as I pulled it out of my mouth with a popping sound. "Thanks Edward!" I exclaimed.

"Oh boy!" Was all he said, and made his way back to the front room quickly. I smirked and slowly walked back into the front room.

Edward was sitting on the couch again with a throw pillow on his lap. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked then bit into the pickle. He didn't say anything, only fidgeted uncomfortably and flipped through the channels even faster.

I just smirked and went over and sat next to him. Closer than I had been before, and ate the remainder of my pickle. When I finally finished it off Edward sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Bella yo..." He began saying, but he was cut off by Alice and Rose barging in.

"WE'RE BACK!" Alice called. I just giggled, and got up to greet her.

"What did you get me?" I asked and looked in the bag.

She showed me every outfit that she got, and even though I thought she had bought way too much I loved it all. And Edward's eyes brightened at some of the outfits too. I would make sure to save those for last.

"Did you get my room cleaned?" Alice asked as we headed towards it.

"No Alice I just stayed here all day and did nothing at all!" I said sarcastically as she opened her bedroom door.

"Thanks Bella!" She said looking around at her now spotless room.

"Yeah it was kinda fun actually." I said remembering how Edward and I had gotten into our own mini fight.

"Okay spill!" Alice said closing the door behind her.

So I went on to tell her everything. All about my outfit, everything I did to try and make Edward insane.

How he stripped, and the food fight of course. I told her about him liking the chocolate off my leg.

She was almost as shocked as I had been. Then I told her about him walking in on me naked, she laughed hysterically at that until I threatened to defile her car. "What else?" Alice asked eagerly when I paused to breath.

"Well when I got dressed I came downstairs and Edward was playing. And he named the song after me!"

"Really? Oh my gosh that s a good si..." Alice cut herself off.

"What?" "Oh it's nothing go on." I was still confused, but I wanted her to know about everything that happened today. So I told her about him coming into the living room and doing his whole towel bit.

Then I told her about the pickle.

"Oh my gosh! The student has become the master!" She exclaimed, and made a show of bowing down to me. I just laughed.

"Bella we need to make Edward fall head over heels, heart stopping, knee weakening, absolutely in love with you!" Alice said.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." I said with a smile.

* * *

Okay so what did you guys think? There's two more chapters for you. Hopefully that will hold you over until we can find another time to write together. BUT if you give us a lot of good reviews we will do it the difficult way and email the chapters to one another, and call each other for ideas! But only if you give us some good reviews. If you guys can give us 45 reviews for both chapters we will have the next chapter up by next week! So review, review, review!


	4. Hoedown Throwdown

1_Alright guys so it is my lovely cousins 15th birthday today!!! So you know what would be a wonderful gift to her? Lots and lots of reviews!!! And I know that we haven't updated as much as you may have wanted, but hey what can we say? We've been busy with school, and friends, and in my cousins case her boyfriend. So it's a little hard to coordinate chapters in between all of that, but since it is my cousins b-day we figured it was only appropriate to celebrate it with all of you!!! _

_Disclaimer: NO we don't own Twilight. Yes we would like to, but I mean come on that's about as likely as elephants flying!! And we all know that that is impossible!!! I mean come on elephants flying who thought of that anyhow? Psh yall are crazy!!!_

_Okay so who has seen NEW MOON?!?! Amazing right?! So we're going to have a little poll! Team Edward or Team Jacob? Let us know in a review and one lucky participant may be chosen to be in a chapter of this story!! So let us know guys!!!!_

* * *

**Hoedown Throwdown:**

**EPOV:**

Alice had taken Bella upstairs to try on all of her new clothes, and that left me alone and bored downstairs. I was contemplating going back to my piano so I could perfect Bella's lullaby when my mother and father walked in.

"EDWARD!!" My mother exclaimed when she saw me, before she rushed over to me and embraced me tightly. "Oh I m…missed you s…so m…much! You c…can't ever leave m…me like that aga…in!" She exclaimed before her sobbing got so intense that she couldn't speak anymore.

"I missed you too mom, but I was just away at collage. You do want me to stay in collage right?" I asked. I smiled at her dramatic nature. It really wasn't her fault, she just loved all of us kids so much, and hated it when we were gone.

I felt her nod, but she was still sobbing so hard that she couldn't speak. I chuckled, and began to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Eddie!!!" Emmett's deep voice boomed from the door as he entered. I rolled my eyes at the annoying nickname he had given me when we were just kids.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to ask you to not call me Eddie?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't matter how many times you ask for it, I'm never going to stop!"

I just rolled my eyes again, but didn't say anything because Jasper was walking through the door.

"Hey man! What are you doing home so early?" He asked then came over to give me a hug-Esme had gone to cry on Carlisle's shoulder.

"My professors let me take my finals early." I explained to all of them. Just then Rosalie appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Emmett!" She exclaimed then dashed down and threw herself into his arms. I forgot that they had been apart for almost a year now-and for them that was way too long!

Alice was right behind her, only she flung herself at Jasper. They too had been apart from each other for a year. Seeing all the expressions of love in the room made me feel a little lonely, and also slightly intrusive.

Then Bella sauntered down the stairs and came to stand by my side.

**BPOV:**

Alice, Rose, and I were upstairs contemplating ways to get me Edward. Some of the things that they were coming up with were slightly scary. The two of them together was a dangerous combination, but they were just trying to help me.

As Alice was trying to sell me on walking around the house some morning in just my bra and underwear-which I refused vehemently. Edward had already seen more of me than I had really intended that he see just yet.-we heard Esme's squeal from downstairs.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, and then she began to sob. Alice looked at both Rose and I and rolled her eyes.

Then we heard the unmistakable booming voice of Emmett yell, "Eddie." That was enough to get Rose up off the bed, and headed for the door. Rose and Emmett had been together for a while now, and most of that relationship had been long distance. They hadn't really seen each other for a year now.

"Rose I understand that you haven't seen Emmett in a while, but just chill! Give them a chance to catch up before you…" Alice began to say, but she stopped talking when she heard Jaspers voice say, "Hey man! What are you doing home so early?"

Alice too had a long distance relationship going with Jasper, and they had been away from each other for just as long as Rose and Emmett had been. Needless to say Alice was up off the bed in a heartbeat, and followed Rose downstairs.

I sighed, but followed after them. I'm not sure why I did exactly because when I got downstairs and walked straight into the love fest a tidal wave of loneliness swept over me. Then I saw Edward standing across from me, he was looking at the couples with an almost hurt expression on his face. I walked silently over to him.

"Makes you feel kinda insignificant doesn't it?" I asked.

"I was thinking more like lonely." He said, then looked down at me with sad eyes.

"Do you wanna get out of her? Go upstairs or something, and listen to music?" I hoped that I didn't sound too excited, but the thought of being alone with Edward again had my heart beating.

"Sure that sounds…really perfect." He said sincerely. Then together we went up to his room.

I sat on the couch while he turned his stereo on. I blushed deeply as the C.D. began to play because I had completely forgot what the C.D. was until that point.

_Boom clap, boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap. _Miley Cyrus's voice sang.

Edward turned to me with curious eyes. "Bella? Do you want to explain why we are listening to…whatever this is?" He asked in a teasing tone. He could obviously see how embarrassed I was.

"Uh yeah, about that. Well ya see, Alice, Rose, and I were really bored one night, and we decided we wanted to learn the Hoedown Throwdown-"

"The who-say-what-now?" He asked interrupting me.

"It' the main dance number in the Hannah Montana movie."

"OH! So will you show me the dance?" He asked, with an excited glint to his eyes.

"No, no way! Absolutely not!" I said, but then he unleashed the full force of his eyes on me, and I was powerless. "Alright fine! But you have to promise not to laugh at me. We only learned it last night, and I'm not all that great at it." I told him before I started in.

I sang along with the music, as I did the corresponding steps.

"Pop it, lock it, polka dot it. Countryfy, then hip hop it. Put you hawk in the sky move side to side. Jump to the left stick it-glide. Then zig zag across the floor. Shuffle in diagonal. When the drum hits hands on your hips. One footed one-eighty twist. Then-a zig zag step slide. Lean it left, clap three times. Shake it out head to toe, throw it all together that's how we roll." When I finished I looked up at him, blushing furiously.

His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean exactly, but considering I just did a dance that was designed for ten year old, I was guessing it probably wasn't good.

**EPOV:**

Bella had just demonstrated the "Hoedown Throwdown" for me, and I couldn't believe that she had made a dance meant for ten year olds look so sexy.

She blushed as she came to sit back down next to me, and she wouldn't meet my eyes with hers. I knew she was just embarrassed because she didn't like to be the center of attention, but when she looked so good there it was hard to not put her in that position.

"Yeah like I said we were bored, and it seemed like…fun…I guess." She explained again in a small voice.

I decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell her what I was really thinking, so I decided to joke around. "Well it was definitely fun to watch." I told her, poking her in the side.

She giggled and stared up at me. "I guess that's a good thing." She said poking me back.

"So how has collage been?" I asked as the next song came on. I recognized Taylor Swifts voice, but I didn't recognize the song.

"Ugh, can we start with a less complicated question please?" She said rolling her eyes.

"What does that mean?" I asked, my curiosity instantly piqued.

"Well I'm just having a hard time juggling my classes, my friends, and boys! Everything is just so crazy that I feel like no matter what I choose to do there's always going to be something there to act as a…roadblock…I guess. I don't know, it's just everything is hard to deal with." She explained.

"Yeah I can relate to that." I told her. "My freshman year of collage was a lot like that too. It's just a matter of learning how to balance it all out. It gets easier with time. Trust me."

"Wow Edward you really suck at giving advice." She said in a taunting voice.

"Alright you want some good advice? Cut one of the things that is distracting you out of you life, like boys. Either find one that you want to date for a long period of time, one you know wont hurt you or bring you down in anyway. Or just cut dating out of your life all together. That will give you more time to focus on the other-more important things."

"I guess that make sense. Life would be a lot easier if I wasn't going out on dates every other night." She said with a laugh thrown in, but either than that she seemed completely serious, and that made we green with envy.

I was a little to angry to speak, so I just nodded and then pretended to be listening to the music. After a while Miley Cyrus's voice was driving me up the wall, so I got up to change the C.D. I put on a lesser know classical musician, and settled back into my place on the couch as the soft and slightly romantic melody filled the room.

"So what about you?" Bella asked softly from my side. She sounded content, but also curious.

"What do you mean?"

"How's collage going for you? Any girls?" She said, poorly disguising her curiosity.

"There has been a couple of dates here and there, but nothing really serious. Nobody has really caught my eye I guess."

"Oh that's surprising!" She said, though she sounded more relieved than shocked.

"How so?"

"I would have just guessed that girls there would be all over you." She told me, her voice soft again.

I smiled at her assumption, because it was correct, but just because the girls were all over me, didn't mean I was all over them. She seemed to be waiting for me to say something.

"Bella. Just because girls find me attractive, doesn't mean I feel the same about them. There is only one girl that has really caught my eye, and she doesn't even go to collage with me." I told her. I knew there was no way she would be able to understand what I was trying to tell her, and part of me wanted to keep her in the dark. But the other part of me wanted to tell her what I was afraid to say. That I had a crush on her, only it was a little stronger than a crush.

"Hmm, lucky girl." She mumbled, then twined her fingers with mine. It felt so right to be holding her hand, and for her head to be on my shoulders. I couldn't believe just exactly how right it felt, almost like Bella and I were made specifically to be together.

We sat there for a little longer and listened to the music, content not saying anything. Then I heard Bella's breathing change. It got heavier, and more rhythmic. I looked down at her, sleeping on my shoulder.

She was absolutely breathtaking, and I couldn't believe just how lucky I was at that moment. I couldn't believe it, but I was in love with Isabella Marie Swan. Just thinking the words made my heart soar, and I knew it was true. Despite the fact that it was too soon, it was completely and totally 100% true, and there was no turning back for me now. I would do whatever it took to make Bella feel the same about me.

* * *

Alright let us know what you think with this little thing we like to call a review!!! =D oh and don't forget to let us know. Team Edward or Team Jacob?


End file.
